


Letters of Interest

by TheMadDesperado



Series: Kesta's Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadDesperado/pseuds/TheMadDesperado
Summary: What letters did the Iron Bull send back to the Arishok during the time he was in the inquisition, and what letters did he decide didn't need to be sent.





	1. Infiltration

\--------  
Sent  
\--------

Arishok

It is not nesscicary at this time for the main force to intervene. There is no way a Saarebas could do anything about it, the Herald is a Bas who has a mark. 

That is the only thing that can close the Breach. The Inquisitions only goal is to stop the Breach.

I will contact later with more information. 

Hissrad.

\-----------  
Unsent  
\-----------

Arishok

The Inquisition is in its infancy, there is no concrete leader and the Herald is indeed the only one who can close the Breach.

The Herald is a young noble woman, not much interested in leading or in power. She seems to honestly believe that she is helping the world.

I have infiltrated into the inner circle of her companions and accompanied her on a few important missions. Though I have yet to be included in talks with her advisors, the others that run the inquisition.

At the time I don't believe the Breach is a threat to the Qun or Qunari, as the only real purpose of the inquisition is to close, seal or stop it. 

Their forces grow ever stronger, even if there is no real leader the Herald is personable with strangers and gains alies quickly.

The Inquisition plans to recruit the Templars to their side, hoping their magic nullifying powers  will help in closing the Breach.

At the moment no action is needed from the Qun.

Hissrad.


	2. Subterfuge

\-------  
Sent  
\-------

Arishok 

The Herald is indeed also the only one who can close rifts as well as the Breach. 

She is affected by it though. If all goes well she will die when she closes the Breach and the Qun can plan an invasion.

Hissrad.

\-----------  
Unsent  
\-----------

Arishok

It is strange. The mark is the only thing that can close the Breach yet it seemed parasitic to the Herald. 

She is greatly weakened by any use if it and when we approached a rift she almost became possessed.

Not with a demon but by the rift itself.

I have been greatly worried, if she dies attempting to use the mark and dosent close the Breach the Qun may need to intervene.

She appears so be affected mentally too, I have caught her trying to numb her body with cold, perhaps the mark causes pain as well.

In any case, as long as she lives there is no need for Qunari intervention.

Hissrad


	3. Conversion

\-------  
Sent   
\-------

Arishok

The Herald has aligned herself with the Templars to close the Breach. She is in full belief that it will work, as are her followers. I will update after the event.

Hissrad

\-----------  
Unsent   
\-----------

Arishok 

The Herald has aligned themselves with the Templars, hoping their magic nullifying powers will help closing the Breach. She is still uncertain on wether it will work or not.

I have accompanied her in several of her missions on the field. 

She is a new soldier, either a baker or gardener before she was marked as she has substantial endurance, but has less finesse.

She is growing as a leader, learning what her soldiers respond to and how to speak to dignagtaries in Orlais and Fereldan and how to get what the inquisition needs out of them.

She successfully allied the I'm corrupted Templars and chose their new leader in a swift and in my opinion correct move. She chose the one who stayed fast to his morals and held onto the templar beliefs.

There is still some unease in my company in the inquisition. Not everyone trusts the Qunari, but the Inquisitor has no clear preferences in races.

In point of fact she has no clear side that she resides on, she supports mages by giving them shelter but she recruits the Templars, she wants to make little fuss, but in missions she brings myself, the court mage of Monsrumad and Varric Tethras.

She is either very clever playing her field or has lucked into a good hand.

Hissrad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where bull starts to outright lie to the Arishok, he would omit things and gloss over but now he is thinking more and more like a Tal Vashoth. I like to think he writes these letters and keeps them, as references and drafts of what he ends up sending later.
> 
> He does after all say that he sends the letters back to make his superiors happy, not that he tells them everything. Almost like the first draft is his journal for working out his thoughts.


End file.
